


Cute

by melonpanmelonbun (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata finding Kageyama cute, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, hinakage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/melonpanmelonbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama receives a love letter. Mailer states that s/he thinks that Kageyama is cute. Hinata thinks otherwise but is eventually changed by observations and experience. After a long process of analyzation, Hinata decides, the letter might be correct after all. Kageyama is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot.

 

With gaze locked onto Kageyama, Hinata decided, the King of the Court was cute after all.

 

* * *

 

 Hinata never really considered Kageyama as the ‘cute type’. Not that he wasn’t good-looking or anything, but he just didn’t seem to be that type. If anything, then, cute wouldn’t probably the thing—it’d probably be more of ‘cool and rebellious’ (than ‘cute’).

 A fangirl believed otherwise though.

 

* * *

 

 Practice had just ended and the boys were  just collecting their things from their lockers when Kageyama noticed a pink envelope neatly placed on top of his shoes. Truth be told, he had no idea what it was at first, so rather than eccentric, he felt quite confused. Really, it wasn’t until Hinata snuck up behind him, saw the envelope and pointed out what it was did it click in his head.

 “Ooha! Kageyama-kun, is that a love letter!?”

 _A love letter_ , he just received a goddamn love letter. Holy shit.

 Rendered dumbfounded by complete disbelief, he found himself staring—just staring blankly—into space and unable to move. The next thing he knew, the letter was no longer in his hand. It was already in Hinata’s, and he was already feasting on it as if it was his. If that wasn’t worse enough, he even read it out loud.

 “To Kageyama-san,” he started, “I was able to watch your game once, and since then I’ve been a fan of yours. Do you know how amazing you are on court and off court? You probably don’t notice, but you really are cool! Even though you’re already so good, you still practice hard and thrive to improve. It’s really endearing. You probably don’t know me, but that doesn’t matter. I just wanted  to give you a token of appreciation, that’s all.” There was a long pause before, “PS: I’m not trying to hit on you or anything, but it needs to be stated that you’re cute. Kageyama-san, did you know that you’re really _really_ cute?”

 By the end of the letter, although there were no mirrors around, the setter was pretty sure he was blushing pretty hard. He could tell—his face felt warmer than usual (like far warmer).

 Cool?

 Cute?

 Him?

 

* * *

 

 Cool?

 Cute?

 Kageyama?

 Was this a prank?

 Hinata was about to laugh the letter off. He was just about to make fun of the whole letter and tease Kageyama about it. He was just about to, when he looked up only to see a completely flustered Kageyama.

 “…I… I’m not cute.” he read Kageyama mouth as he gazed at the floor, unable to look anywhere else.

 At that moment, Hinata felt something in him change.

 Okay, so maybe the letter was right after all.

 

* * *

 

Since then, Hinata would often find himself staring at Kageyama, weighing down whether whatever action or gesture he was doing was cute or not. But it was only after a certain incident did he come to a decision that the setter, in general, was just fucking _cute_.

 It just wouldn’t leave the decoy’s mind, that time Kageyama was sort of ranting about how animals disliked him.

 For the love of god, Hinata could’ve sworn that totally awakened his inner gay.

 

* * *

 

Because the way to their houses were just at the same direction, it has become Hinata and Kageyama’s practice to walk back home together. On that fateful day, they just happened to be abiding by their practice when the plot twist came along—a stray puppy.

 The puppy was a Shiba Inu around a month old, with fawn fur and white undersides. Because of the dirt though, instead of fawn and white, the color of the dog could be argued to be light brown and gray. Nevertheless, it looked adorable and huggable.

 Honestly, when Kageyama suddenly stopped at the sight of the dog, Hinata thought that the setter was actually _afraid_ of dogs, puppies even. God, if anyone else could’ve only seen the horror in Kageyama’s eyes as he stared at the puppy, they’d probably assume so too. His conclusion, however, was later proven wrong, when the black haired boy suddenly tugged the tip of Hinata’s shirt and murmured, “Hinata,”

 

* * *

 

 Kageyama gulped. With furrowed brows and a scowl, he turned his gaze to the ground before continuing, “Are you… dog-friendly?” he finished his sentence off with that.

 Hinata gaped at him.

 “W-what?”

 He released Hinata’s shirt and pinpointed at the dog, “I want to take it home.”

 “O-okay, b-but w-what does that have anything to do with me being ‘dog-friendly’!?” Hinata argued.

 Plainly, Kageyama stated, “I need you to carry it for me.”

 Hinata vein popped, “What the—! You’re taller than me! Why would I need to carry the dog for you?!”

 The shorter expected a snarky remark, but instead, all Kageyama did was let his raised arm rest to his side and explain honestly (with lips pouting slightly), “Well, uhh…Animals dislike me. It’d probably run away if I try to get close to it.”

 “…happens all the time.” he mumbled softly, insisting on not making eye contact.

 “It’s probably because I look scary. Everyone says so. Even you think so, right?”

 

* * *

  

What kind of sixteen years old say these kind of things…?

 What kind of sixteen years old is bothered about these kind of things?!

 Just how much cuter can this asshole get?

 With gaze locked onto Kageyama, Hinata decided, the King of the Court was cute after all.

 _Really_ cute.

 

* * *

 

“Uhhm, yeah, well about that, Kageyama… I might have just gotten myself converted.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. (*`^`*)b


End file.
